


start something

by nilyn (escherzo)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Desolation Row, Choke Chains, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/nilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: "Hey. It'll be fine," Gerard says gently, squeezing Mikey's hand. "Need me to punch you in the face to distract you?"</p>
<p>Mikey laughs, curling his fingers around Gerard's. "You'd miss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	start something

The crowd is a wall of noise, laughing and chattering and calling to each other, and already Mikey's head is spinning from adrenaline.  _Not yet_ , he thinks, and his fingers fumble with the laces on his boots, cracked leather and ripped seams. They're restless tonight. He is too.  
  
It's going to be a good night. He grins and gives the laces one last tug, sitting back against the wall with a sigh. It's a secluded corner, dark and dusty, but even here there is no quiet.   
  
"Hey," he hears, and looks up, startled. Gerard is standing above him, a patchwork of ripped clothing and bright color, his tangled mass of dark hair pushed back away from his face. "Here, hang on." Gerard kneels beside him, leaning closer to pin the shoulders of his jacket back together. He never notices when they come undone but Gerard puts him back together again with careful fingers, smiling as he does it.  
  
"Didn't hear you coming," Mikey says softly, glancing up.   
  
"I know," Gerard says simply, and does up another pin. "You okay?"  
  
Mikey shrugs, picking at a loose thread at the bottom of his shirt just to give his hands something to do. "Yeah. Will be, anyway. What happened to you?" He lets his fingers skate across the bruise around Gerard's eye, frowning at it. It looks fresh, dark and angry-looking.  
  
"Frank punched me," Gerard explains, and then grins. "For luck."   
  
Mikey shakes his head, but he's smiling. "Did he try for Bob, too?"  
  
"Yeah. Wish you could have been there to see it."  
  
"I will be next time," Mikey promises. "Here, hang on." He searches through the pockets of his jacket, lower lip caught between his teeth in concentration. The bandages he keeps there are for Frank, mostly, but they come in handy.  
  
Gerard makes a face when he finds one, but he doesn't pull away when Mikey puts it on. He isn't bleeding, they both know that, but it looks better, and if Mikey's learned anything over the years, it's that Frankie tries not to knock into people where they're already bandaged up.   
  
"Don't need to," Gerard tells him, feeling at it and wincing as he presses down too hard. "I'm fine."   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Mikey says, not listening. "Stop letting Frankie punch you in the face for good luck, man. And close your eyes."   
  
Gerard gives him a questioning look but does it anyway, and Mikey leans forward to press his lips against Gerard's eyebrow, where the bandage is, and then his eyelid, gentle. He pulls back but Gerard's eyes stay closed, just for a moment.   
  
"Kissing it better?" Gerard asks, and his voice is just the slightest bit hoarse.   
  
Mikey nods. "Somebody's gotta take care of you," he says simply, watching Gerard's face. "You look like hell."   
  
"So do you. And dude, you need to fucking shower."  
  
Mikey snorts. "Like you're one to talk." He hesitates for a moment, listening to the roar of the crowd. "How long until we go on?"   
  
"We've got a little while," Gerard says, shrugging. "You nervous or something?"   
  
Mikey shakes his head. "Not really. I won't be once I get out there. Just, the waiting drives me crazy sometimes." He's off-balance tonight, fingers tapping out a rhythm on his leg just to move, to get rid of some of the jitteriness, and Gerard's hand slides down from his shoulder, resting his fingers over Mikey's.  
  
"Hey. It'll be fine," Gerard says gently, squeezing Mikey's hand. "Need me to punch you in the face to distract you?"  
  
Mikey laughs, curling his fingers around Gerard's. "You'd miss."   
  
"From where I'm sitting?"  
  
"Probably." Mikey leans forward until they're nose-to-nose, Gerard's breath warm against his face. "Punching's not your specialty."   
  
He kisses Gerard softly, smiling as he does it, and his other hand tangles in Gerard's mass of hair, holding tight. They don’t do this much, but they both need it right now, and Gerard kisses back with a soft sound, urging Mikey on. It's a little sloppy, openmouthed and wet, and Mikey holds on tight to Gerard because Gerard is careful, but not gentle, and he can already feel his control slipping. He shifts closer, the chain around his neck jangling as he moves, and Gerard catches Mikey's lower lip between his teeth and tugs as he pulls back.   
  
"Is that a choke chain?" Gerard asks, looking down at it, eyebrows raised. His voice is lower than before, and Mikey flushes at the sound of it.  
  
"Yeah." Mikey shrugs. "It looks cool." He shakes his head a little and Gerard leans in, brushing his lips against the side of Mikey's neck. Mikey tips his head back, shuddering, and all of a sudden it feels like there's no air in the room anymore, his next breath coming out as a gasp. "Gee?"  
  
He can't see it, but he can feel it, Gerard tugging on the chain, just enough to make him short of breath. His heart is pounding and if this is Gerard's distraction, it's working, because he's not even thinking about the crowd right now, can't hear it over the rush of blood in his own ears.   
  
"Just seeing if it works," Gerard breathes against his skin, letting the chain relax. "Guess it does."  
  
"Warn me, jerk," Mikey manages, but he doesn't mind, not unless Gerard stops, and his hand flexes in Gerard's hair, jittery in his touches as his hand slides down, along Gerard's side, slipping up under his shirt. He's full of the need to touch, they both are, and Gerard doesn't let him go for a second.   
  
They dressed for the show just an hour or two ago but it's forgotten in favor of fumbling at belts and trying to shove down jeans, and Mikey doesn't even stop to think, just goes on instinct. Adrenaline is thrilling through him again, and Gerard's hand is squeezing his so tight it almost hurts as he jerks Gerard off, quick and steady. Gerard's face is pressed into the crook of his neck but he can hear Gerard gasping, knows the kind of faces he's making; he'd laugh, if he was really seeing them, he always does.   
  
He doesn't get the chance, though, because then Gerard's hand is on him, too, and he can't even remember to breathe, much less laugh. "Come on," Gerard grits out, and Mikey knows they have to be quiet, they both know that, but it doesn't stop Gerard's whimper as he comes, half-muffled into the crook of Mikey's neck. Mikey never lasts long after that, but he's high-strung tonight, and that's all it takes before he's following Gerard, teeth gritted against the sound he wants to make.  
  
"Fuck," Gerard breathes, pulling back to look at Mikey. He grins, bringing his hand up to his mouth, and Mikey sits, watching him clean his hand off as he waits for his breathing to slow again. He's still tense, but nothing like before, and he kisses Gerard again after a moment, as a thank-you, trying not to think about the taste on Gerard's lips.  
  
"How long do we have?" Mikey asks, and Gerard frowns, trying to listen for the sounds of the rest of the band moving around.   
  
"Fuck if I know."  
  
"Think we should go back soon? Just in case."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Gerard tugs his jeans back up and lets go of Mikey's hand to push himself up off the ground, wincing at the strain in his knees. "Come on. Let's go kick some ass out there."   
  
He starts walking, and Mikey follows him (because that's what Mikey's always done), back to where the others are. They're silent on the way, but nothing needs to be said, not really.   
  
The other three are standing together, chatter and laughter, but they all look up when Gerard and Mikey get near enough. Frank is the first to say anything, spotting Mikey and grinning. "Good luck!" he says, and Mikey ducks without even thinking. When he lifts his head back up again, Frank's laughing at him, but Bob and Ray are each holding one of Frank's arms, and Gerard is biting the inside of his cheek like he's trying to keep from laughing, too.   
  
"Come on," Gerard says, too-quickly. "We should probably get out there."   
  
Frank's still laughing as they walk out, but Mikey isn't paying attention to that, lost in the deafening roar of the crowd and the blinding lights. He plays as hard as he can, nodding in time to the beat, and he can't stop for a minute, dizzy and exhilarated. The crowd is wilder than usual, people slamming against each other and yelling and screaming and people that are just blurs coming through the crowd, but he doesn't even notice that something is wrong until he sees Bob go down.   
  
And after that, he barely even has the chance to think  _what the fuck?_  before he's being hauled out of the venue in handcuffs, and he doesn't care what they're saying, can't even hear them, so he struggles for all that he's worth until they have him inside the van, across from Gerard.  
  
The doors slam shut and he looks across, meets Gerard's eyes, and he'd recognize that glint in them anywhere. Gerard grins and he grins back, because he has no idea what the hell just happened, but they  _started a riot_  somehow, and that, in and of itself, is  _awesome_.  
  
"What do you think," Gerard asks him, still breathless, "good show?"  
  
Mikey's grin gets wider still. "Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, and stop Googling yourself.


End file.
